prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanairogaoka Middle School
(or Rainbow Hills Middle School in Glitter Force Dub) is the school that the characters in Smile Pretty Cure! attend. Description From the episodes shown, the school houses normal classrooms, laboratories, art studios, and a library where Miyuki first fell through a warp into another world. The rooftop is accessible to the students who wish to spend spare time there, as when Miyuki, Akane and Yayoi were working on a poster for an inter-class design competition that Yayoi was participating in. Outside, there is a large soccer field with a running track around it, and volleyball courts and bleachers as well. There are also pavilions around the school where the students can go to have their bento lunches. Uniform The winter school uniform for girls is made up of a one-piece dress. The top half is white with dark blue shoulder pads and a dark blue lining, while the bottom half is a dark blue pleated skirt with a white lining. The school uniform is accompanied by a colored tie fastened with a gold pin, knee high white socks with blue lining, and standard school shoes. There does not seem to be strict rules concerning the school uniform, as Akane and Nao wear their dress with the sleeves rolled up, and the girls can match their uniform with any kind of jacket they prefer. The summer school uniform for girls is actually the same as winter school uniform for girls, but the dress is colored with more lightly than winter dress, it has shorter sleeves. The sports attire for girls consists of a short-sleeved V-neck white shirt with a dark red collar and school logo. The sweatpants reach to the knees and are dark red with white stripes. The winter school uniform for guys consists of a white shirt worn under a dark blue jacket with white cuffs, plus a colored tie. The pants are dark blue as well, and are worn with standard school shoes. The school-issued bag is a shoulder strap bag with the school logo in white on the front pocket. The girls carry a two-toned pink one, while the guys carry a two-toned blue bag. Etymology Nanairo (七色) means "rainbow" in Japanese. Trivia *Interestingly, only the 5 Smile! Cures wear unique-colored ties pertaining to their theme color. The rest of the students all wear a standard dark red tie. The reason behind the color of the ties hasn't been revealed. * Also, only the 5 Smile! Cures have hair color that matches their theme colors. All the other students have light brown hair. Notable Students *Hoshizora Miyuki *Hino Akane *Kise Yayoi *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika *Irie *Terada Runa *Hino Genki *Brian Taylor (for 3 weeks) Notable Staff *Sasaki Namie *Ms Horike Gallery Characters/Uniforms Smile_school.png|Winter uniform for girls Summeruniform.jpg|Summer uniform for girls. nanairosports.jpg|Sports attire for girls nanairobag.jpg|School-issued bag for girls with Candy inside Hino genki.jpg|Genki carrying the school-issued bag for guys Class_of_2-2.jpg|Class of 2-2 Locations Classroom2-2.jpg|2-2's classroom + seating arrangement nanairolib.jpg|Miyuki in the library nanairocourts.jpg|Volleyball court with bleachers at.artstudio.jpeg|Art studio nanairo1.jpg|View of the school from outside Yayoi.class.jpg|Yayoi at blackboard Untitled61.png|The soccer field Untitled62.png|The court ground LMohQ.jpg|Basket ball court Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Smile Pretty Cure!